A Forbidden Love
by Dom-Letty
Summary: They are two young adults who are from very different families, they fall in love. He's in the army and she works to provide for her family.
1. Letty's Life

Letty Ortiz is sixteen years of age, she was born and raised in Puerto Rico with her brother, Alex. Her parents are Ana and Leonardo. Her parents were never raised with a lot of money therefore as a family, they only have enough money for the essential such as food, drinks and clothing. They still have other things such bathroom items, a fridge and oven, things like they. Although their is no way for them to afford things such as house decorations or things for Letty to wear out at night. Alex is never able too catch up with his mates on the weekend, because he has to work.

Ana and Leonardo are very strict parents. Letty has only ever had one boyfriend in her life, she really liked him but after a couple of dates he told her that her parents were too much too handle. This had only happened last year and Letty had been devastated, she hadn't talked to her parents for almost a week. She would just come home from school, go up to her room to complete homework and then she would shower and do whatever until her parents called her down for dinner. She would set the table, eat the food cooked for her and then clean up all while not even murmuring any kind of greeting to them what so ever.

Although, her mother Ana had eventually become fed up with her daughters attitude. So she went up to Letty's room with the original plan in mind of punishing Letty for being so rude, but when she walked into her daughters room, all thoughts of that flew out the window as she took in the sobbing fifteen year old laying on her bed holding on to a pillow for dear life.

Ana had just cuddled with Letty until she the young girl fell asleep. She went to leave from the bed but stopped when Letty's grip on her became tighter. So she got comfy with her daughter and they both slept soundly.

When Ana woke up she saw Letty starting to stir next to her. Ana had apoligized for being quite harsh when it came to Letty's so called friends that are boys, as she put it. Her mother had always been their for Letty when it came to things like this where as her father would be very harsh on any males who attempted to steal his little girls heart.

...

So now the family of four are on their way to their new home, in the Dominican Repuplic. They decided to sell their house in Puerto Rico and have a change of scenery. They were pour, but they sold their house in Puerto Rico, ready to buy the next house in the Dominican, while also managing to save a few thousand dollars.

As they arrived in their small house, that was surrounded by many others. She smiled, it was different to her home town but also looked much move happy.

The rest of the day was spent unpacking the car and settling into their new home. They had managed to fit everything into their car as they sold most of their furniture back in Puerto Rico, meaning they were able to just buy new furniture when they arrived back here, so all they really had were their personal belongings and the small sentimental things that they could not leave behind.

Later that night when Letty lay in bed, all she was thinking about was what this town was going to be like. Who was she going to meet and where would she get a job? So many questions ran through her mind that she eventually fell asleep with one question floating on her mind.

'Where do I start?'

**A/N - Heyyyy guys,, this is my first story uploaded to ! I'm super excited but I'm hoping it will be good! I have a few stories up on wattpad if you wanna check that out! ( rach_jade) Anyways I hope you guys enjoy, and btw this is just an intro chapter :)**


	2. New Beginning

Letty's P.O.V

It was about 2pm when I heard my Mother, Ana shout from the kitchen "Letty, I need your help for dinner" I was laying in my room, daydreaming. It had been a week and a half since we have moved to the Dominican Republic and I was finding it a really nice place.

"Coming!" I yelled as I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. As I reached the kitchen the smell from many different foods hit my nose and I smiled. "Something smells good" I exclaimed as I came to a stop next to my Mother.

"I'm glad, now you can start cutting up the vegetables" She said getting straight down to business.

"K, no problem"

It was about ten minutes later of comfortable silence when I was just about finsished chopping up the vegies and my Mum finally spoke up.

"Letty, we need to start organizing your homeschool lessons, because your father and I definitely cannot afford for you to go to school, and we need you home anyways to work."

I silently screamed in my head at my Mother. I hated not being able to go to school for the last couple of years. I had gone to school back in Puerto Rico but stopped before Year 10, as my parents didn't have the money, therefore my Mother homeschooled me. "Okay sure thing" I said giving a fake smile before telling her the vegies were finished and walking out of the kitchen.

...

I was sitting on the beach later that afternoon just admiring this place. I was really happy to be here, I feel like a change of lifestyle was what I really needed right now.

I heard footsteps behind me and immediately looked up to see my brother, Alex, coming to sit down beside me.

"Hey there sis" He said

"Hey" I replied leaning my head on his shoulder

"You alright girl?"

"Yeah, I'm just you know, thinking"

"About?" He pressed on

"Just about our life... How we live" I said quietly.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean" He said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders "I know it's hard sis, but if you even need anything, don't hesitate to come to me." I smiled at him.

"Thanks Al"

He groaned, "I hate that nickname Let" I giggled

"I know you do" I smirked before we both got up and he chased us back home.

...

No One's P.O.V

The next morning Letty woke up at 8am ready to find a well paying job. She jumped out of bed, showered, ate breakfast and began walking to the small town about ten minutes walking distance down the road. Once she arrived their she saw the normal stores that were just food and the homeware stores. She new that she would probably have to work in one of these stores, although she really did not want too.

Back in her home town, Letty wanted to work in the town's garage along with her brother but her parents said that as a woman, she should not be working in grub and dirt around loads of men. To say Letty's parents were strict was an understatement.

She knew that her brother would be getting a job at the garage that they had seen on the way here, but unfortunately Letty knew there was no way she would be allowed to even set foot in the place.

She walked into a diner she thought looked the most formal and popular. Knowing that they would probably we raking in the most money. The diner had quite a lot of customers inside, she made her way to the counter and was immediately greeted with a bright smile from a young waiter, probably about my age.

"Hi, I'm Eliza, how may I help you?"

"Hi Eliza, I was actually wondering if you were hiring?" Letty asked

"Um, one second, I will just have to ask the manager" Letty took a moment to look at Eliza as she went to grab the manager, she had orange hair, but not the normal bright orange, it was a lighter shade of orange and really pretty. She was about the same height as herself and had a great figure.

Not soon after Eliza was coming back with a woman who Letty assumed was the manager of the place.

"Hi, I'm Letty"

"Yes hi, I'm Claire and Eliza here tells me you are looking for some work?"

"Yes, thats correct"

"Well lucky for you, two of our best waitresses actually just quit, so are you comfortable with jumping straight in and starting tomorrow, or do you need some guidance."

"No, thats actually perfect, I have been a waitress for years now, we just moved here so I'm looking for something to work as."

"Okay, thats perfect. Your shift tomorrow starts at 7am and finished at 4pm, is that good for you? Of course you will get two half an hour breaks or a full hour break"

"Yes that works fine, how much is the pay?"

"The pay will be $13 an hour, and also the shifts wont be like this everyday, it is just that tomorrow I have been left with only two waitresses and I desperately need a nother" Claire said and Letty could tell she was quite stressed.

"Not a problem at all, I'll see you at 7 tomorrow and we can further discuss things, it's clear you need to get back to what your doing"

"Thankyou so much Letty, bye dear" She said as she went back to work.

Letty left the diner and began the walk back home, happy that she would be getting a job this good. $13 an hour is more than anything she could have ever thought of. As she did the math in her head, she figured that tomorrow she would be making, $117 and that would of course be going towards the bills for the house. Although her mother tells me to keep some of it for herself in a secret place. She knows if Leo evernfound out he would be furious, but she also understands that Letty needs it and deserves it. So Letty will just keep the extra $17 somewhere safe, where she puts all the other money from previous jobs.

Letty walked in the front door and made her way towards the living room. She smiled when she saw her mother curled up into her Fathers arms, _'wow they really love eachother' _She thought

They still hadn't realised that she was in the room as she was standing behind the couch coming through the door, so she walked around a smiled when they saw her.

"Hey Let, how did the job hunting go?" Letty's Father, Leo questioned.

"Great actually, I got a job working in the local diner and I start waitressing tomorrow from seven til four." She said smiling.

"How much is the pay dear?" Letty had figured out earlier that if she were to keep the extra 17 dollars then she would have to tell them a different amount she will be getting payed.

"It's $11 an hour, so tomorrow I will have $99 to be exact"

"Oh wow, that's fantastic dear" Her mother said smiling.

"Hey, Let, I know that it's hard for you to have a job and have to give the money to your family to help us actually live, but it really means alot. So thankyou so much." My father said placing a comforting hand on his daughters shoulder.

"It's find Dad, I understand how much you need the money"

They both smiled at Letty before she got up and left the room. She decided to go and sort out her room completely, as their are still a few boxes that haven't been unpacked and things are all over the place.

...

**A/N - So first official chapter guys! I hope you like it. Again it is sort of just about Letty and how her journey starts in the Dominican. **

**:)**


	3. Who is that?

Dom's P.O.V

Today. Today is the day that I am going home. I get to see my little sister again, I get to see my parents again, and I get to live life.

But, only for a few months and then I go back. But I have three months to live again.

My name is Dominic Toretto, I am a soldier in the army along with my two best mates, Vince Martin and Leon Eppes. We have been in the army for four years and have two more left. It's been hard, and we have lost many friends along the way, but we would always stick together.

And today we finally return home after two years to see our families again.

We are currently on our way to the Dominican Republic...

...

Letty's P.O.V

A week later and my brother and I are completely settled into our new home. Alex got his job at a garage about ten minutes walking distance from home, and I am picking up shifts all the time at the diner. I have gathered quite alot of money in the past week, and saved a little extra for myself. I have also become close friends with Eliza, the girl that I first met when going for my job at the diner.

It's been hard having to constantly do things for the family even since I turned ten, there is always the option of leaving but it's almost not an option. I would never leave my parents and especially Alex, I love them all too much to just leave.

So at the moment I am finally getting some relaxation with my parents and Alex and Eliza is here aswell. We are just enjoying a day at the beach, which is thankfully a two minute walk from home. My parents seem to finally be enjoying it here and if I'm being honest, I love this place.

"Hey Let, coming for a swim?" I heard my brother yell

"Yeah! Coming" I got up and ran into the water along with Alex and Eliza. I laughed as Alex jumped on my back and plunged us both underwater.

We all played around a bit before calming down.

"So Eliza, what family do you have here in the D.R?" Alex asked.

"Well, I actually live here with my grandparents" She replied.

"If you don't mind me asking, where are your parents?" I asked.

"Oh well, they left me when I was eight years old, dumped me with my Grandmother when she was babysitting me and never returned."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that" Alex said

"Yeah, sorry too"

"Na, it's all good, I love my grandparents and I couldn't thank the enough for what they have done for me" I smiled at the appreciation she had for her grandparents, it's not something you see everyday.

We all were silent for a good five minutes just taking in the say when I heard Eliza speak.

"Damn, who are they?" She said almost in appreciation. I looked over to who she was looking at and noticed a group of guys, five to be exact, all mucking around on the sand throwing a football.

"I dont, know" I said as we both watched them. As we were both staring at them, one of the guys turned around and looked straight at us, he was built like a tank and had a bald head, and was actually quite good looking. Eliza and I both looked away as he saw us. "Oh my god that so awkward" I whispered to her.

"Shutup, it's not a big deal, their hot guys, we're hot girls who are just looking at them" I laughed at her theory that basically explained the terms of 'checking someone out'.

"Who do you think they are?, I have never seen them before" Eliza whispered to me as we watched them again.

"I don't know either, maybe their just visiting family?"

"Hey girls quit drooling" Alex yelled at us.

"Piss off" I said before turning back around. I heard him laugh and say something under his breath so I turned around to face him again.

"What?"

"Well, I know who they are"

Eliza and I both fully turned out attention towards him. "You what!" She whisper-yelled.

"I said I know them, the scrawny one with the beanie works at the garage and he was telling me how his three best mates were coming back from the army for a few months, because this is their home, and his name is Jesse" He paused to look at the five men. "Although I don't know the tall dark one, he's never been spoken of, but from pictures I have seen around the garage I can tell you that Dom is the one that has a body the size of Mars, Leon is the one with the brown hair and average built body, and Vince is the one that looks scruffy and built quite large also." He finished as he walked back out of the water towards Mum and Dad.

_'Who is that?" _I asked myself as I again met eye contact with the one who is apparantly called Dom. We both smiled before I turned around and walked out of the water with Eliza back up to our parents.

...

Dom's P.O.V

I smiled as we pulled up to the familar driveway I get to call home. I stepped out of the car and breathed in the fresh air. I was so entranced that I didn't even see my sister sprinting towards me and jumping in my arms. I was thankful the car was their otherwise we both would have ended up on the ground.

"Dom" She whispered into my neck.

"Hey Mi"

"I'm so happy to see you"

"I'm glad to see you too Mi"

"Dom" I looked up as I heard my voice being called. I smiled even bigger when I saw it was my parents. I lowered Mia back to the ground and ran over to hug them.

"I've missed you both so much"

"We've missed you too bud, we've missed you too" My dad replied.

We eventually pulled away so as we could bring my things inside. I left the boys to their families and I grabbed their things aswell to take inside. In the last week of tour we met a younger boy who had also been in the army for quite a while, he had served three years and a very good soldier. He immediately became a very good friend of ours and he actually has family about an hour from here in the Dominican, so they have all come up here for the three months in a holiday house right on the beach near us.

Eventually everyone esle came into the house and got settled in. All the boys usually stay in the spare rooms at my place as their parents live about forty minutes away on a different beach, and seeing as we work and DT's garage it is easier to stay all together here.

Our house is two stories and upstairs their is the Master bedroom, obviously for my parents and then Mia's bedroom and my bedroom, but we also have a number of spare bedroom, and so Vince and Leon basically own a room here that has almost all of their belongings inside, and Ben will staying in his parents beach house that is about seven or eight houses down from our, and only slightly smaller.

So once everyone was settled in we all went back downstairs and out the back to have a big traditional family barbeque.

After half and hour I was finally found my parents and we went to go sit and talk about how everything is going.

"Son, tell us about everything that has happened these past two years." My parents probably seem like those parents that are rich and their son has to be perfect, have the perfect respectable girl and all of that stuff although they are actually quite the opposite. They never cared if I failed a subject when I was at school, they just told me to get better at it. They put everything so bluntly but they were never mad at me. Whenever I would do something so stupid that any normal parent would punish their kid for, they would just tell me to fix the mess, to not do it again and that I should just truly think about why that was stupid. They raised me to protect and care for the ones you love and always respect people. _"Never disrespect anyone son, but never let anyone push you around' _Was what they would always say to me.

"Alot when on actually mum, alot..."

...

The next day I had woken up at eleven in the morning, from obviously being so tired and so did Vince and Leon. So I decided to call Ben and tell him to come over and also Jesse. Jesse is one of our best mates and he works at the garage aswell although he is definitely not a soldier. He is a bit more scrawny and shy compared to the rest of us, although he is a strong kid with a lot of brains.

About ten minutes later we were all walking down the beach throwing a football lazily between eachother, just talking about our time away and what happened, and Jesse was also telling us about how everything was going at the garage and what stuff had been going on in his life. We stopped after a bit and were just mucking around, but I don't know why I did, but I turned around only to see two girls staring at all of us, and one of those pair of eyes were set on me, altough almost as soon as I turned around, they looked away. I laughed to myself before getting back to the game.

"Hey, Dom, I know that guy that's with those girls" Jesse said to me

"Who are they?" I asked, curiosity spiking.

"He's the new mechanic I hired at the garage, he always talks about his sister and I saw her one time, that her over there, the one with the black hair." I looked over again and really looked at her and my breath got caught in my throat. She was really beautiful, she had black wavy hair and olive skin. As I was taking her in she turned her head towards me with almost a questioning look on her face.

_'Who is that?"_ I thought before she turned away and walked out of the water.

...

**A/N - Like it? Let me know what you think! Merry Christmas everyone!**

**:)**


End file.
